Runs but returns
by Nothing is forever
Summary: Emily decide dejar la UAC e irse a Londres, ella no se va sola, con ella se lleva un pedacito de amor. ¿Después de irse volverá algún día? o ¿dejará lo más importante atrás para siempre?. Mejor historia que sumario espero. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Criminal Minds no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la CBS y a Jeff Davis. No gano ningún dinero con esto, solo lo hago por diversión.
1. CORRE¡ No te vayas, quédate Parte I

**N/A: **Hola! Esta es mi primer Fanfiction sobre Criminal minds y el segundo que he escrito así que espero sus criticas, sean buenas o malas. ¡Saludos!

_**El alma que hablar puede con los ojos también puede besar con la mirada.** Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

**¡CORRE!** (_No te vayas, quédate_)

Emily Prentiss se encontraba llorando en el baño de su casa, estaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos sujetando sus rodillas las cuales se encontraban pegadas a su pecho, mientras la espalda y la cabeza las tenía apoyadas en la pared.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba en una vorágine de sensaciones mientras pensaba en como se había visto envuelta en aquella situación de nuevo. Pensaba que ya había aprendido la lección cuando tenía apenas quince años porque le había sucedido algo parecido, pero al parecer no era así. _Esto no puede estar pasándome otra vez, y menos de él _pensó_._

Se levanto del suelo una vez que recogió el test que tenía a su lado, era cuarto test que se había hecho en tres días, quería estar segura del resultado antes de tomar una decisión, antes de correr e irse. Cuando estuvo de pie se acercó al lavabo, se lavó la cara con abundante agua para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas. Se echó un poco de maquillaje y salió de allí para dirigirse a la que sería la boda de JJ.

Aaron Hotchner estaba enfrente de la ventana de su salón mirando sin ver a ningún lugar en concreto recordando lo que se había obligado a no recordar y lo que estaba a punto de perder.

-¡Papa, papa! Beth ya está aquí –decía Jack a su padre cuando sonó el timbre. Hotch se dirigió hacia la puerta junto con su hijo para abrir a Beth, al abrir la puerta vislumbró a una sonriente Beth que se aproximó a darle un beso en la mejilla._ Su sonrisa no es como la suya_ pensó Hotch antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hola Beth. ¿Vamos ya a la fiesta de JJ? –preguntó Jack sonriente.

-Por mi sí. –comentó Hotch antes de dirigirse junto con los dos hacia la casa de Rossi.

En la fiesta, Morgan hablaba con Emily, le preguntaba si estaba segura de que quería irse. Puede que en un principio ella no lo estuviese pero desde que había visto aquellas dos rayitas en el test por cuarta vez estaba segura.

-Lo estoy, Derek. Este ya no es mi sitio, desde hace un tiempo tengo esa sensación y lo mejor es que me vaya.- declaró Emily a su compañero antes de que apareciese García, quién en cuanto apareció Kevin se fue de allí.

-Hola. Emily. Morgan. –saludó Beth quien acababa de llegar con Jack y Hotch.

-Hola –correspondió Emily al saludo antes de mirar a Hotch y quedarse perdida en su mirada, este le devolvía la mirada. Ambos oían las voces de Jack, Morgan y Beth como si fuesen un eco lejano. Emily mientras lo miraba se llevo la mano a su vientre inconscientemente, ella quería decirle lo que había descubierto solo unas horas antes, bueno, en realidad unos días antes, pero sentía que si lo hacía destruiría su felicidad. Él estaba feliz con Beth, y Jack lo estaba también y si Jack lo estaba él lo estaba más. Así que como ella quería que él fuese feliz era mejor no decirle nada porque entonces él se vería comprometido a estar con ella y ella sabía que así el no sería feliz. Para ella, él era la persona que más necesitaba la felicidad, porque desde que sucedió lo de Haley el ya no era tan feliz como antes. Hotch mientras la miraba no podía evitar pensar en aquella noche, para él aquella había sido la mejor de las noches. Vio como ella se llevaba su mano derecha a su vientre, pensó en el fruto que puede salir de una noche como la suya. En una hija de los dos, con el cabello y la sonrisa de ella, esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba. Ambos pensaban el uno en el otro sin saber que aquel pensamiento era recíproco.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Hotch a Emily cuando ambos se quedaron a solas, él la veía un poco pálida. Ella no sabía que responder, no sabía como estaba, en las últimas tres horas solo sabía tres cosas que eran ciertas; la primera, que se iba a ir a Londres; la segunda, que no se iba sola y, la tercera, que quería a un hombre al que no podía querer.

-Uff. Eh… -intento contestar, pero era incapaz, lo único que era capaz de hacer era achicar los ojos y mirar para cualquier lado.

-¿Tan mal? –preguntó Hotch preocupado por ella, eso era lo que hacía siempre que no estaba bien.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-Es tu gesto –comentó él.

-¿En serio? – comentó sorprendida, parecía que la conocía más de lo que ella pensaba. Él asintió como respuesta.

-¿Desde cuándo lo hago?

-Pues… desde que te conozco –contestó pensativo.

El recordó que ese no era el único gesto que ella solía hacer. Cuando estaba nerviosa se mordía las uñas, jugaba con sus propios dedos o se mordía el labio. Estos y muchos gestos más él los conocía, gestos que solo podría saber si la hubiese estado observando, lo cual era cierto, en los últimos meses se había encontrado mirándola más de lo habitual cuando ella no se daba cuenta, era algo que el había intentado evitar pero que le salía de una forma casi instintiva.

-Tú también tienes uno, pero no te lo diré porque sino lo dejaras de hacer –comunicó ella con una leve risa. Después de aquella risa le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, aquella sonrisa que a él le encantaba, automáticamente él se la devolvió haciendo que ella sintiese un cosquilleo en el vientre.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? –pregunto Hotch después de unos segundos preocupado y formal.

-Sí, por supuesto –contesto un poco dudosa y pensando en que tenía que pensar muchas cosas antes de hablar con él- pero ahora no.

-¿Mañana a primera hora? –consulto esperanzado.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Por cierto, estás preciosa esta noche –dijo Hotch sin poder evitarlo antes de lanzarle un última mirada, recibir una sonrisa de ella e irse a buscar a Jack. _Siempre lo estás _pensó mientras se iba.

-Solo doce horas –susurro Emily al aire con los ojos cerrados una vez que Hotch estaba fuera de su vista.

-¿Doce horas para qué? –curioseó JJ poniendo su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de Emily.

-Para nada. ¿Cómo estás? –esquivo Emily dando una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Creo que eso tendría que preguntártelo yo, tienes mala cara.

-Oh. Gracias.

-Quiero decir que parece que no estás bien, estas un poco pálida, parece que te vas a caer de un momento a otro al suelo.

-Estoy bien JJ. Solo ha sido un largo día.

-Mami. Papa te busca –manifestó Henry que llegaba corriendo a donde estaba JJ.

-¿Ah sí?, pues vamos –dijo JJ a su hijo antes de darle la mano para después girarse hacia Emily-. Tú y yo hablaremos luego.

Había pasado media hora desde la conversación de JJ con Emily y en aquellos momentos se encontraban en plena ceremonia. Los novios se estaban intercambiando los anillos cuando Emily sintió la mirada de alguien fija en ella, giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía la mirada y vio que quien la miraba era Hotch. Él cuando vio que ella le había descubierto mirándola le sonrió, sonrisa que ella devolvió hasta que vio como Beth le sujetaba la mano a Hotch y le susurraba algo. Cuando esto pasó la sonrisa de Emily se volvió triste y como había hecho antes se llevo su mano a su vientre, a ese lugar que en el que sentía un hormigueo cada vez que Hotch la tocaba, le sonreía o la miraba, a ese lugar que albergaba un trocito de amor desconocido. Beth le había dado la mano a Hotch cuando vio el intercambio de miradas entre él y Emily, ella sentía algunos celos pero se obligaba a pensar que aquello era una forma de expresar la amistad que se tenían y que ahora por la partida de Emily se destruiría.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó vino el banquete y después de este vino el baile. Todos bailaban con todos, bueno, excepto Emily. Ella se encontraba un poco mareada así que decidió quedarse en una esquina viendo a la gente bailar. Desde allí veía como Derek bailaba con García mientras Kevin bailando con su pareja los observaba, como JJ y Will bailan con Henry quien no paraba de reír. Al ver a Henry reír así se le enterneció el corazón pensando que algún día un hijo suyo también lo haría. También veía coma la subdirectora Erin Strauss bailaba con David Rossi, lo que le saco una sonrisa que no duro mucho porque vio como Hotch y Beth se besaban y bailaban abrazados. Ver aquello le dolía, pero se consolaba sabiendo que dentro de 24 horas estaría en Londres y no tendría que ver aquello nunca más. Al terminar la canción muchos de ellos cambiaron de pareja, Kevin se atrevió a pedir bailar a Penélope, quien aceptó. Jack le quito la pareja de baile a su padre por lo que este se quedo si pareja para bailar hasta que a lo lejos vio a Emily sentada en una esquina sin bailar.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Hotch esperanzado a una Emily sorprendida que no le había visto llegar. Ella cuando levanto la cabeza no se esperaba que fuese él quien le estaba pidiendo bailar.

-No. Gracias. Estoy un poco mareada –argumentó ella, era cierto que no se encontraba bien, pero había un aliciente por el que no quería bailar con él, ella no quería estar cerca de él, eso le hacía daño además de que tocar su cálida piel le traía vívidas imágenes a la mente que no quería recordar. Hotch se agacho para estar a la altura de Emily y la miro fijamente a la cara, era cierto que no se encontraba bien, parecía estar un poco pálida.

-¿Te acerco hasta tu casa? –preguntó Hotch con la mejor de las intenciones para después recordar lo que ocurrió allí. Emily levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos. Ambas miradas chocaron como si fuesen el más potente de los imanes, en ellas ambos veían reflejado lo que estaban recordando; las caricias, los susurros, los besos y los abrazos.

-No. Ya estoy mucho mejor –murmuro Emily sin poder apartar su mirada chocolate de la de él del mismo color.

-Está bien. ¿Bailaras conmigo? Será nuestro último baile. –pidió Hotch recordando que ella se iba para no volver. Emily le miró indecisa, no había nada de malo en bailar con él, solo sería un baile, el último. Pero como siempre ocurre toda acción tiene su reacción y esta vez sería una que no podría olvidar.

-Vale. Solo un baile –respondió ella aceptando la mano que Hotch le ofrecía. Ambos se aproximaron al centro y cuando llegaron empezó a sonar "As It Seem".

-Que apropiada –susurro Emily abrazada a Hotch. Mientras bailaban abrazados él le daba leves caricias en la espalda, sentía como la calidez de sus dedos al roce de su piel la cautivaba, le encantaba esa sensación que recibía todo su cuerpo con el solo roce de sus dedos. Se sentía feliz, triste, sentía otra vez la misma vorágine de sentimientos que tuvo cuando vio el resultado.

Hotch estaba extasiado, le seducía la suavidad de la piel de ella, le embelesaba el olor que ella emanaba, le fascinaba la sensación que le provocaba la respiración de Emily en su cuello, el latido de su corazón contra su pecho.

No se habían dado cuenta de que había terminado la canción hasta que Jack tiró del pantalón de su padre para pedirle prestada a Emily. Hotch quería seguir bailando con ella, le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos, pero aun así se la cedió a Jack. A Emily al igual que a Hotch le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos a ella le gustaba estar entre los suyos, pero al ver la sonrisa que le mostro Jack, _igual que la de su padre _pensó Emily decidió bailar con él. Ella deseo que su pequeño pedazo de amor tuviese la misma sonrisa que tenía Jack, la sonrisa de Hotch. Emily después de haber bailado con Jack bailo con el resto del equipo, era su forma de despedirse, aunque ella les había dicho que mantendrían el contacto.

Eran poco menos de la noche cuando Emily llego a su casa, estaba agotada después del largo día que había tenido así que una vez que dejo el bolso se dirigió hacia la cocina de la que pronto ya no sería su casa y del congelador saco una tarrina de helado de chocolate con galleta. Una vez que tuvo el frio recipiente y una cuchara en las manos se dirigió hacia el salón, puso música suave y se sentó en el sofá. Desde hacía tres meses siempre que se sentaba en aquel sofá le surcaban los recuerdos de lo que había hecho allí, si no fuese porque se iba a mudar a Londres no dudaría en cambiarlo, era cierto que había estado tres meses con él pero no es lo mismo tres meses que seis o que un año. Mientras comía helado pensaba en la reunión que tendría con Hotch dentro de solo ocho horas, aun no estaba segura de si le contaría lo que había ocurrido o no. Sin saber si se lo diría al día siguiente o no se levanto del sofá que anteriormente ocupaba para dirigirse a la cocina a dejar el resto del helado en el congelador. Una vez hecho esto decidió darse una ducha de agua caliente para relajarse antes de irse a dormir. Mientras se desvestía para meterse en la ducha se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, vio que su vientre empezaba a abultarse, era algo casi imperceptible pero que al posar la mano sobre él era notorio, mientras lo hacia un par de lagrimas que se limpio con el dorso de la mano. Se sentía triste porque la otra parte de la creación de aquel fruto no estaría presente en su vida, en parte era culpa suya por no decírselo, pero también era una forma de protegerse a ella y a aquel pedazo de amor, si él lo rechazaba no podría con ello. Era cierto que siendo una analista de conducta había visto que Hotch siempre se hacía responsable de lo que hacía pero era mejor no arriesgarse, por el momento al menos.

Jack se encontraba dormitando entre los brazos de su padre, este lo llevaba hacia su cama, el niño se encontraba agotado después de haber estado jugando con Henry y algunos niños que se encontraban en la fiesta.

-Buenas noches papa –murmuro somnoliento Jack cuando su padre lo metió en la cama.

-Buenas noches hijo – dijo Hotch antes de darle un beso a su hijo en la frente y girarse hacia la puerta donde reposaba Beth. Ambos salieron de la habitación de Jack y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa.

-Te acompañaría pero…-empezó a decir Hotch mirando hacia la habitación donde dormía su hijo.

-Lo sé. Tranquilo. Podrías haberme dejado en casa antes de venir aquí pero si lo hubieses hecho no hubiese podido hacer esto –dijo Beth antes de ponerse de puntillas y juntar su boca a la de Hotch. Esto le pillo desprevenido así que tardo un poco en corresponder al beso. Mientras la besaba pensó en lo mismo que había pensado con anterioridad, _no besa como ella._

-Hasta mañana –habló Beth con una sonrisa una vez que el beso se rompió.

-Hasta mañana –repitió Hotch antes de ver como Beth se iba a su casa que se encontraba a un par de manzanas de la de Hotch. Este se giro y se dirigió hacia su habitación, se dio una ducha y después de que comprobó que Jack dormía tranquilo se fue a la cama a dormir, o a intentarlo. Cuando estaba en la cama no podía evitar pensar en lo mismo que pensó en la fiesta, en un bebé, en uno idéntico a Emily, en uno de los dos.

Eran las 7.30 am cuando Emily se dirigía hacía Quántico, ya tenía preparado lo que se llevaría esa misma tarde a Londres, solo le quedaba firma la renuncia y hablar con Hotch. Lo primero se podría decir que era fácil, pero lo segundo, eso no tenía nada de fácil.

-Hola Emily. ¿Resaca? –saludo Derek con las gafas de sol a su amiga cuando coincidieron en el ascensor a las 8 am.

-Hola. No. Yo no bebí nada aparte de soda. –contesto ella sonriendo a su amigo, por la apariencia que tenía debía de tener un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-Pues no lo parece. Tienes unas ojeras terribles –argumentó Derek cuando sonó el ascensor avisando de que ya habían llegado a su destino. Derek llevaba razón en que Emily tenía unas ojeras terribles, no era porque hubiese ingerido alcohol la noche anterior, era porque apenas había podido dormir en la noche pensando en si darle la noticia o no a Hotch. Cuando se quedo dormida no había sacado nada en claro, pero en la mañana mientras regurgitaba el desayuno que había ingerido había decidido que según fuese la conversación que tendría con Hotch se lo diría o no, todo iría sobre la marcha.

-Me acosté tarde –dijo ella, era cierto así que no mintió a su compañero, solo omitió el motivo principal por el que se acostó tarde.

-Al final te vas. Otra vez. –manifestó Spence entre enfado y triste a su amiga porque esta se iba de nuevo, cuando Derek y Emily llegaron a la mesa que esta ocupaba hasta que firmase los papeles y entregase la carta de dimisión

-Spence. Este ya no es mi sitio. –informo Emily apenada a su amigo, desde que se conocieron siempre habían estado el uno para el otro y lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

-Pero somos una familia, este siempre será tu sitio –dijo Penélope que acababa de llegar con JJ.

-Yo también os echare de menos, pero me tengo que ir –expresó Emily mirando de soslayo hacia el despacho de Hotch. Al hacerlo vio como Hotch estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba. A JJ no le paso desapercibido el cruce de miradas entre ellos pero no dijo nada, no era el momento.

-¿Volverás? –pregunto Spence esperanzado.

-Quizás, algún día. –respondió Emily antes de acercarse a Spence y darle un abrazo. Después de abrazar a Spencer, abrazo a JJ, García y Derek.

-Os juro que os llamaré a diario –dijo Emily a sus compañeros una vez los abrazó a todos.

-Agente Prentiss. Venga a mi despacho. –llamó Hotch desde la puerta antes de darse la vuelta.

_**8 am**_

Hotch se encontraba sentado en su despacho pensando que iba a perder a una de las mejores agentes que había conocido, a una gran compañera, a una amiga… y que no sabía cómo evitar que se fuera. Según ella aquel ya no era su sitio.

-Si es tu sitio Em –susurro Hotch para sí mismo.

-Díselo –Hotch levantó rápidamente la cabeza cuando oyó aquello. David Rossi se encontraba apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hotch confuso.

-Dile que se quede –comentó Rossi.

-Si no ha hecho caso a los demás, ¿Por qué me lo haría a mí? –dijo Hotch.

-Porque ellos no le han dicho lo que tú puedes decirle –comunicó Rossi antes de girarse para salir.

-No te entiendo –dijo Hotch más confuso que antes evitando así que Rossi saliese de su despacho.

-Siente Aaron, solo siente –declaró Rossi de espaldas a Hotch antes de salir del despacho. Cuando Rossi se fue Hotch se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su despacho y se apoyo en el marco. Desde ahí veía como Emily interactuaba con sus compañeros, como ella de repente le miró directamente a los ojos y a los pocos segundos apartaba la mirada, como JJ le miro a él también con la mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Que sienta. Ya siento, pero no es suficiente que uno sienta –dijo Hotch en voz baja para sí mismo mientras veía como Emily abrazaba a sus compañeros y amigos. _Es el momento_ pensó Hotch cuando vio que Emily se separaba.

-Agente Prentiss. Venga a mi despacho –pidió Hotch desde la puerta antes de darse la vuelta.

-Hasta ahora –se despidió Emily para dirigirse al despacho de Hotch. _Es el momento _pensaron ambos.

-¿Se puede? –pregunto Emily nerviosa después de tocar en la puerta abierta.

-Adelante. Cierra y siéntate –habló Hotch desde la silla situada detrás de su mesa.

-¿Estás segura de querer irte? –preguntó él cuando ella se sentó con la esperanza de que hubiese cambiado de idea.

-Muy segura, señor. Como ya he dicho este no es mi sitio, después de lo que paso ya no lo siento como antes –respondió ella segura de lo que decía. Al oír esto Hotch se tensó, en parte porque le había hecho sentirse incomodo y dolido que le llamase señor después de lo que había pasado y, en parte, porque era su culpa que ella se fuera, si él no se hubiese… Emily vio como él se tensaba y supuso lo que estaba pensando, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-Quiero decir, después de lo que ocurrió aquí con Doyle ya no es lo mismo –mintió en parte Emily, en realidad se iba por lo que ocurrió con Hotch, o bueno, lo que ocurrió después. Doyle solo era un extra, un extra del tres por ciento. Él noventa y siete por ciento restante tenía que ver con él, con lo que paso tres meses atrás y lo que surgió de aquello. Hotch al oír lo que dijo Emily se destensó un poco, podía ver en sus ojos que no solo se iba por Ian Doyle, sino que también se iba por él, por su descuido. Uno del que no se arrepentía en realidad, pero por el que se sentía un bastardo al haber hecho que ella se fuese _de su lado_ del equipo.

-Está bien. Sí es tu decisión entonces… -dijo Hotch apenado antes de coger unos papeles y entregárselos a Emily. Está estiro su brazo para cogerlos pero al hacerlo involuntariamente agarro la mano de Hotch. Ella sintió una especie de corriente en su vientre y miro a Hotch a los ojos, la mirada de ambos se conecto como ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Ambos se acercaban más y más mientras sus miradas seguían conectadas. _Bésala, dile lo que sientes _se decía Hotch_._ _Sepárate, aléjate, él no siente lo mismo que tú _se decía Emily sin darse cuenta de que no solo ella se acercaba.

Un carraspeó se oyó en el despacho haciendo que Emily se separase de Hotch con los papeles como si quemara. Él había sido el que profirió el carraspeó, ya la había fastidiado bastante con ella como para ahora besarla cuando se iba a ir por su culpa, al no hacerlo tal vez pudiesen quedar como amigos y así ella no se alejaría del todo de él. Al separarse Emily se sentía incomoda, miro a los ojos de Hotch pidiéndole disculpas, había estado a punto de besar a su jefe, otra vez, _no se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra _se dijo.

Emily firmo los papeles que él le había dado y se los devolvió junto con la carta de dimisión. Mientras la escribía pensó que en vez de escribir su dimisión le contaría todo, le contaría que estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo y lo que sentía. Ella se levantó de la silla que ocupaba al igual que hizo él.

-Ha sido un honor trabajar con usted Agente Prentiss –afirmó Hotch tendiéndole la mano a Emily, ella la miró y le correspondió formalmente.

-Lo mismo digo –expresó ella antes de mirarle por última vez y girarse para irse a recoger su mesa y salir del edificio hacia su nueva vida. Él quería detenerla decirle que se quedase con él. Cogió el sobre que ella le había dado con su dimisión en el interior y lo abrió para luego sacar la carta y mirarla.

-Emily –llamó Hotch con urgencia levantando la cabeza del papel.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que así sea, de ser así lo continuare así que háganmelo saber.

Se que una parte es muy pero que muy parecida a una escena del capitulo "Run" pero como fue la que me inspiró tenía que estar en la historia.

Saludos!


	2. CORRE¡ No te vayas, quédate Parte II

_**N/A: Hola! Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, ellos me hacen continuar la historia. Este junto con el anterior capítulo es el prologo, después de este ya empieza la historia principal. Sin más interrupciones disfruten del capítulo.**_

_**"El dolor que no se desahoga con lágrimas puede hacer que sean otros órganos los que lloren."**_Francis J. Braceland

**¡CORRE! **_(No te vayas quedate)_

Parte II

-Emily –llamó Hotch con urgencia levantando la cabeza del papel. Ella se giró expectante.

-Aaron –respondió ella, ya no era su jefe así que no tenía porque tratarle como tal. El paso saliva por su garganta, solo le había llamado tres vez así antes y había sido hacía ya tiempo, 92 días exactamente, la noche del 12 de febrero.

-Quería decirte que…que te vamos a echar mucho de menos –dijo él cuando en realidad quería decir _no te vayas, quédate conmigo. _Sabía que era su última oportunidad para que ella se quedara pero, _si ella decide irse será que no siente lo mismo que yo _pensó_._

-Oh. –pronunció ella, en el fondo esperaba que él le dijese que se quedase, pero como le iba a decir eso si él _no la quería, _si él _estaba con Beth._ – Yo también voy a echar mucho de menos al equipo.- _A ti_ pensó mientras él la miraba fijamente y ella le correspondía la mirada. Los ojos de él emanaban un gran amor que ella no veía, o que no quería ver. Durante el intercambio de miradas ella se llevo la mano a su vientre donde albergaba una vida, era algo que ella hacia sin darse cuenta, como sí quisiera decirle a aquel pedacito de amor _estaremos bien, seremos felices aunque él no esté_, más bien era como si ella quisiera creerse lo que le decía. _Otra vez,_ pensó Hotch. _Porque hace eso _pensaba mientras veía como Emily ponía su mano en su abdomen y… ¿_lo acaricia?_. Ella al ver hacia donde dirigía su mirada aparto la mano rápidamente.

-Es mejor que me vaya. –dijo Emily antes de girarse y salir por la puerta que había entrado con anterioridad; sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Adiós Em –se despidió él en un susurro cuando ella ya había salido por la puerta. Se sentó en su mesa y cogió la carta que Emily le había entregado. En ella no solo ponía la fecha de la dimisión de ella y su nombre, pero eso era lo único que él podía ver. Él día en el que la persona a la que quería se alejaba de él y el nombre de esa persona. _14 de mayo_, ese día no lo olvidaría nunca.

Emily ya había recogido las cosas que tenía en su mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Hotch quien la miraba desde la puerta de su despacho. Cuando las tenía todas en una caja se dirigió hacia al ascensor, una vez en él se giró y miro al que había sido su hogar durante más de 5 años. Veía como Derek bromeaba con García al lado de Reid, como éste leía un libro con cara de tristeza, como Hotch miraba desde su despacho hacia donde estaba ella y como Rossi iba hacia el despacho de él. Después de ver aquello y saber que iba a echar mucho de menos a la que había sido su familia durante 5 años, se giró y se adentró en el ascensor.

-Hola –saludo JJ. Ella acaba de entrar en el elevador mientras las puertas se cerraban.

-Hola –dijo Emily extrañada por su incursión en el ascensor.

-¿No se te olvida algo? –preguntó la rubia con obviedad. Emily miró hacia la caja que tenía entre sus manos pensando que igual se había dejado algo.

-No. Lo tengo todo. –contestó Emily con seguridad una vez que lo comprobó.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? –consultó JJ mirando fijamente a su amiga. Ahora lo entendía, ya sabía a qué se refería JJ.

-No. –mintió Emily sin ganas de hablar.

-Entonces te lo recordaré. Te dije que teníamos que hablar, pero al final con lo de la boda no tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo. –comentó JJ sintiendo que Emily sí sabía a lo que se refería.

-¡Oh! Ya me acuerdo –quedaba solo una planta para llegar al aparcamiento así que porque mentir, de todas formas no les daría tiempo a hablar.

-¿Porqué te vas? Y ahora dime la verdad. –demandó JJ esperando que le dijese la verdad. Emily sentía que JJ sabía algo, pero eso era imposible, ni Hotch ni ella le habían dicho nada a nadie así que ella no podía saber nada.

-Ya te lo dije, porque este ya no es mi sitio –contestó Emily a la vez que sonaba el ascensor para avisar de que ya habían llegado a su destino. Emily rápidamente salió del ascensor para dirigirse hacia su coche.

-¿Y no es por Hotch? –interrogó JJ alzando la voz a una Emily que se encontraba a tres metros de ella. Emily en cuanto oyó aquello se quedo estática, _que sabía JJ _se preguntó.

-¿Es por él verdad? –preguntó la rubia cuando llego a la altura de Emily.

-No se dé que me hablas. Me voy porque ya no siento que este sea mi sitio –reiteró Emily por vigésima vez desde que dijo que se iba.

-No será que Hotch hace que sientas que este ya no es tu sitio –dijo JJ a Emily. Esta sentía que JJ estaba acercándose demasiado a la verdadera razón y eso, no le gustaba.

-Me tengo que ir JJ, tengo que coger un avión –habló Emily después de unos segundos bajo la analítica mirada de JJ, se dirigió hacia su coche y depositó la caja en la parte de atrás de él una vez que lo abrió para después dirigirse a abrir la puerta del piloto.

-¿Le quieres? He visto como le mirabas antes –dijo JJ yendo al grano antes de que Emily abriese la puerta. La morena se quedo quieta con la mano en el tirador de la puerta, tragó saliva para deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta._ Si JJ se ha dado cuenta los demás también _pensó Emily antes de rotar sobre sí misma para mirar a JJ.

-Solo yo me he dado cuenta –comentó la rubia intuyendo lo que pensaba.

-No sé lo que estás diciendo. Yo no le quiero –dijo Emily nerviosa mirando para cualquier lugar menos para JJ.

- ¿Segura? ¿Entonces porque eres incapaz de mirarme a los ojos? -cuestionó JJ esperando que confesase. Emily la miró. _Porque no decírselo, total, me voy a ir _pensó.

-¿El siente lo mismo? –preguntó JJ preocupada por su amiga.

-No –respondió Emily en un murmullo sintiendo un dolor físico y sus ojos empezar a arder. JJ se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó. La rubia sintió un pequeño bulto tocar su abdomen. Al instante se separó de Emily y miró hacía su vientre para después posar su mano sobre él. Al hacerlo y sentir un pequeño bultito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y levanto la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

Emily sintió como JJ la abrazaba para después separarse y posar su mano sobre su abdomen. Al sentir su mano se quedó inmóvil, _se ha dado cuenta _pensaba. Luego vio como JJ la miraba sorprendida.

-Em… -comenzó la rubia mirando anonadada a su amiga, esta la miro mientras se mordía el labio incomoda.

-¿Desde cuándo…? –interrogó JJ viendo a su nerviosa amiga morderse el labio.

-Tres meses –contestó Emily en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

- ¿Es de H…

-Un chico en un bar –se adelantó Emily a su amiga sabiendo lo que esta iba a preguntar.

-¿Él lo sabe? –preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

-No –contestó.

-¿Y Hotch? ¿Lo sabe? ¿Por eso te vas? –preguntó JJ a Emily. Esta se tenso. _No piensa dejar a Hotch fuera de la_ _conversación_ pensó Emily.

-No. Ya no es mi jefe, no es necesario que lo sepa –respondió la morena viendo como JJ achicaba un poco los ojos. La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo cuando sonó el teléfono móvil de Emily. Está miró el número y vio que provenía de Londres. _Debe ser Clyde _pensó.

-Tengo que contestar –dijo Emily antes de separarse unos pasos de JJ.

-Prentiss.

-Hola. Soy Clyde. ¿A qué hora tienes el vuelo? –preguntó.

-A las 10.30 am ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Emily después de mirar su reloj y ver que eran poco más de las 9 am.

-Porque tienes una reunión con el subdirector Fox mañana a las 7 am y quería reunirme contigo hoy para hablar de algunos asuntos, incluyendo lo que me dijiste –informó Clyde.

-Oh. Claro. –dijo Emily recordando que le tuvo que decir que no iría sola.

-¿Te recojo a las 6 pm en el aeropuerto? –preguntó Clyde después de calcular a qué hora llegaría.

-Está bien. Hasta luego –respondió Emily antes de colgar y girarse hacia JJ.

-¿Se lo vas a decir? –preguntó JJ continuando la conversación que se vio interrumpida cuando llamo Clyde.

- ¿A Hotch?

-Al padre –dijo JJ mirando hacia el vientre de Emily para después mirarla a la cara. _Si supieses que ambos son la misma_ _persona_ pensó Emily.

-Oh. No. Como te dije fue un chico en un bar. –contestó Emily a JJ siguiendo con la historia de antes. La morena no mentía, había sido un chico en un bar pero lo que no decía era que conocía a aquel chico y que aquel chico era Aaron Hotchner.

-Pero es su padre, debería saberlo –dijo JJ mirando extrañada a su amiga, había algo que no le decía.

-Es complicado –murmuró Emily con la mano en su vientre.

-Pues explícamelo –pidió JJ a Emily. La rubia sentía que había algo que no le decía, algo que le estaba haciendo daño, algo a lo que tenía miedo.

-Tengo que irme sino perderé el vuelo –dijo Emily a JJ evadiendo él tema. Si la rubia seguía insistiendo le contaría todo y no quería hacerlo. Ella se iba, pero JJ se quedaba. De contárselo le pediría que no le dijese nada a Hotch y al pedírselo le pediría que en parte le mintiese y ella no quería que tuviese que hacer eso.

-Está bien. Te echaré mucho de menos –expresó JJ abrazando de nuevo a su amiga.

-Cuidaos mucho los dos. Te iré a ver a Londres en cuanto pueda –comentó JJ a Emily cuando se separaron. Emily le correspondió con una sonrisa antes de subirse al coche y dirigirse hacia su casa para recoger su equipaje.

Emily se encontraba destrozada en el avión camino a Londres, sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos quedándose parte de ellos en Quantico. Lágrimas saladas surcaban su pálido rostro mientras susurraba al bebe alojado en su vientre promesas y palabras de amor. _Es lo mejor, él es feliz con Beth y yo quiero que sea feliz_ pensaba. _No me importa mi felicidad mientras él sea feliz por los dos_ se decía. Lo que ella no sabía era que yéndose Hotch no era feliz.

Hotch estaba mirando por la ventana de su despacho hacia el soleado cielo._ ¿Qué quería decir Rossi con eso?_ se preguntaba mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con éste.

-No se lo has dicho –expresó Rossi a Hotch después de que Emily se subiese al ascensor.

-No tenía nada que decirle –mintió Hotch.

-Lo que sentías tal vez –dijo el italiano con obviedad analizando a su amigo.

-No basta con que uno sienta –murmuró Hotch sintiéndose incomodo al hablar de sus sentimientos.

-No has pensado que tal vez no sienta solo uno –comentó Rossi mirando a su amigo. _¿Que si lo he pensado? Claro que lo he hecho, pero si sintiese algo por mí no se habría ido_ pensó Hotch

-Sí. Pero… de todas formas, lo hecho, hecho está. Tengo que volver al trabajo –manifestó Hotch antes de entrar a su despacho.

-Está bien. Pero que sepas que no solo has perdido tu felicidad –expresó Rossi antes de irse.

Después de haber dado vueltas durante horas a la conversación mantenida y sentirse deshacer en pedazos mientras lloraba con lágrimas contenidas, decidió ponerse a trabajar. Mientras esto ocurría dos corazones creados para estar juntos, uno desde la tierra y otro desde el cielo se separaban en países diferentes, en continentes diferentes, en vidas… diferentes.


	3. Regresos

**N/A:** Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero con las clases, el entrenamiento y las prácticas, entre otras cosas, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir además de que cuando lo intento no fluye como quisiese. No diré que actualizaré pronto, pero intentaré tardar menos para el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por vuestros reviews que me hacen seguir con la historia. Sin más interrupciones, disfrutad del capítulo, aunque no esté muy convencida de como quedó, espero que os guste y vuestra opinión en los reviews.

* * *

"_**Dicen que la gente cambia con los años y que el amor, siempre se apaga. No lo creo, la gran mayoría, solo se toma más tiempo para cometer las mismas equivocaciones; Y los regresos… siempre encienden nuestros corazones." **_Joel Cantú E.

**REGRESOS**

Tiempo. Es algo muy valioso, algo que siempre hay que aprovechar porque es muy corto. Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, puede convertirse en un recuerdo de tristeza, alegría o amor. Recuerdos. Hacen mantener la esperanza a muchas personas, el recuerdo de una persona, de un sentimiento o de un amor perdido son los que hacen que aquello siga vivo.

El tiempo puede deshacer o cambiar muchas cosas, a una persona, un sentimiento, un lugar…, lo que no puede deshacer es la esperanza, hay veces que la puede hacer flaquear, pero nunca deshacer, eso es algo que permanece, más fuerte o más débil, pero permanece. Esperanza; confianza en que se conseguirá o logrará algo que se desea. Eso es a lo que se aferraba una persona en concreto, a eso y a dos pequeños mellizos.

_**Cinco días antes**_

Una rubia salía de su despacho con unas carpetas en la mano y ágiles pasos. Al llegar a una puerta en la que ponía Aaron Hotchner la golpeó levemente para pedir permiso.

-Adelante- habló una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hotch. Nos ha llamado la policía de Tallahasee, ha aparecido el cuerpo de otra mujer, están desesperados, ya van siete víctimas en dos semanas. Y Strauss me ha pedido que te entregue esto y que te diga que tienes cinco días –informó la rubia antes de dejar las carpetas que llevaba en las manos sobre una agrupación de ellas que había sobre la mesa de Hotch

-Avisa al resto del equipo JJ– pidió Hotch con una incipiente barba evitando pensar en la carpeta y lo que contenía además de en el tiempo que Strauss le había dado. Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y salió de su despacho detrás de JJ para irse a reunir con su equipo.

_**···**_

En una mantita situada en el suelo de una sala de estar de una casa de Londres se encontraban jugando dos bebes de algo menos de un año. Ambos eran muy parecidos entre sí a grandes rasgos a excepción de dos cosas; la primera es que uno era una niña y el otro un niño y, la segunda, que éste último tenía un par de hoyuelos característicos situados en ambas mejillas.

Al sonar el timbre de la puerta ambos infantes miraron hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel sonido característico y vieron como su madre, que iba a medio vestir y con su moreno pelo despeinado, se dirigía a abrir.

-Llegas pronto –dijo la madre de los niños dejando pasar a la persona que esperaba tras la puerta. Quien accedió a la casa era una mujer de no más de 38 años, alta, con el cabello pelirrojo, piel pálida y pecas en su rostro.

-Lo sé. Pero como Oliver está en casa de sus primos, además de que hoy te vas quería estar un poco antes –comentó la recién llegada con un leve acento irlandés antes de atravesar el hall y dirigirse hacia los niños que jugaban en el suelo. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, ambos niños reconocieron a la mujer y levantaron los brazos. Ella levantó al niño en volandas y le dio un beso en la frente para hacer lo mismo después con la niña.

-¿Estás segura de que es el momento? –preguntó la pelirroja a la que parecía su amiga una vez dejo a los niños de nuevo en el suelo.

-Estoy segura Alli. Las cosas han cambiado desde que me fui. Y lo más importante, es hora de que conozcan a su padre, en tres meses cumplirán un año y no quiero que estén más tiempo alejados de él, por mi causa. Si están separados que sea porque él no quiere formar parte de su vida, aunque estoy casi segura que querrá, no porque yo no le conté acerca de ellos. –contestó la madre de los niños pasándose la mano por la cabeza para colocarse un poco el pelo.

-Está bien. Ve ha terminar de prepararte Emily, ya me quedo yo con ellos no vayas a llegar tarde tu último día de trabajo –instó Allison a su amiga mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Claro. Gracias.

Emily atravesó el arco que conectaba la sala de estar con el hall para después subir unas escaleras hacia su habitación. Ya en ella, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el baño para peinarse. Peinada y vestida se echó una pequeña capa de maquillaje en su rostro y se tapó unas leves ojeras que asomaban bajo sus ojos. Ella se conservaba realmente bien, quizás su aspecto era de más cansancio de lo habitual, pero era normal teniendo aquellos pequeños traviesos que a pesar de no andar aún no paraban quietos.

-Es hora de irme –anunció Emily al entrar de nuevo en la sala. Los niños al oír la voz de su madre miraron hacia ella y gatearon hasta su posición como si fuese algo que hacían a diario y, sujetándose de las piernas de ella, se pusieron de pie. Esta cogió a sus hijos en brazos, los abrazó y les dio dos besos a cada uno antes de dejarlos en el suelo y ponerse de cuclillas.

- Mama hoy volverá muy pronto –dijo Emily sonriente a sus hijos, ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa. _Es idéntico a Hotch _pensó Emily por millonésima vez viendo a su hijo sonreírle. La niña había heredado la sonrisa y los ojos de su madre pero aun así se parecía mucho a su padre, sobretodo en el carácter. _Quién no querría formar parte de su vida_, pensaba Emily mientras los miraba.

-Vete ya, llegarás tarde sino –comunicó Alli a su amiga que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón. Volveré a la 1 pm. –habló Emily cuando salió de su ensoñación y se levantó.

-Está bien. Hasta luego –se despidió Allison para después entretener a los pequeños mientras la madre de éstos salía por la puerta hacia las calles de Londres. Una vez fuera de la casa, Emily miro hacia el cartel de su izquierda que estaba clavado en la hierba y en el que ponía -Se vende- para después dirigirse a su coche e irse a las oficinas de la Interpol.

Emily se encontraba en su despacho mirando por la ventana del mismo hacia las mesas de los que habían sido sus compañeros, durante un año. Los iba a echar mucho de menos a todos, se habían convertido en sus amigos, en su familia durante su estancia allí.

Después de observar a sus compañeros salió de su despacho para dirigirse hacia el del subdirector Robert Fox. Él era muy parecido a la jefa de sección Erin Strauss en lo referido a las normas pero sin llegar a ser tan meticuloso. Cuando Emily llego al despacho, llamó y esperó a que le diesen permiso, una vez que lo tuvo entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Señor –saludó Emily al hombre que tras la mesa.

-Agente Prentiss. Siéntese –pidió Fox sin levantar la mirada del papel que estaba leyendo y señalando con una mano uno de los dos asientos situados al otro lado de su escritorio. Emily se sentó y esperó a que su superior concluyese lo que estaba haciendo. _Una firma y volveremos donde siempre hemos tenido que estar_ pensó ella pensando también en sus hijos.

-Bueno. He hablado con el subdirector de su anterior agencia y hay un puesto vacante en la UAC –informó el subdirector Fox a una conmocionada Emily.

-¿No hay otra vacante en otra sección? Señor –preguntó esperanzada la morena. Una cosa era volver a Washington, a Quantico y otra muy distinta a trabajar directamente con él.

-Lo siento agente Prentiss pero no. Sé que en sus preferencias estaba no volver a la UAC, pero en estos momentos es la única sección en la que hay una vacante. –contestó Fox a Emily. _Volver a trabajar con él, no creo que sea lo mejor. Pero tengo que volver a Washington, ese traslado es mi única opción_ meditaba Emily detenidamente.

-Está bien. Acepto el traslado –respondió Emily después de meditarlo. Llegó a la conclusión de que ni ella ni lo que sucorazón _ya no sentía _tenían nada de importante, que lo importante eran esas dos pequeñas vidas formadas con amor _unidireccional._

-Bien. Pues solo firme el traslado y será un agente de la UAC –dijo Fox extendiéndole unos papeles a Emily. Ella leyó los folios que le había pasado el subdirector para después devolvérselos.

-Ha sido un honor y una gran experiencia haber estado en este departamento, Señor –contó Emily.

-Es una lástima que se vaya, ha sido una gran agente para la Interpol –comentó el subdirector Fox estrechando la mano a Emily.

-Gracias Señor. Adiós. –se despidió Emily.

Ella se dirigió hacia su despacho para recoger sus pertenencias. Había dejado todos los casos e informes en orden para la siguiente persona que ocupase su puesto así que ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer en la Interpol. Una vez recogidas sus pertenencias se despidió de los que fueron sus compañeros y acordó con ellos que mantendrían el contacto.

Emily abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los mellizos, allí Alli velaba el sueño de ellos mientras leía un libro en silencio. Al ver a la morena en la puerta en la habitación se levanto del asiento en el que estaba. Emily se dirigió hacia las cunas de sus hijos y les dio un leve beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños –susurro Emily a los pequeños.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la cocina a por unas bebidas y después a la sala de estar después de encender el intercomunicador.

-¿Ya sabes a qué departamento te trasladas? –pregunto Alli una vez sentadas en el sofá con un Té helado.

-Sí, al mismo en el que estaba antes, con mi anterior equipo -contestó Emily flotando en sus pensamientos para después dar un trago a su refrescante bebida.

-Espera un momento. Allí no está… -pregunto Alli recordando.

-Ajá –asintió Emily volviendo a beber.

-¿Lo elegiste tú? –preguntó Alli con curiosidad. Ambas se habían conocido al día siguiente de llegar Emily a la ciudad y poco a poco se fueron haciendo muy buenas amigas. Emily le había hablado algo acerca de su anterior vida en Estados Unidos, le había contado el motivo principal por el que se fue de allí y quien era el padre de los mellizos, entre otras cosas.

-No, pero era la única vacante –respondió intentando hacerse a la idea de que tendría que trabajar con Hotch, lo cual lo hacía más difícil de lo que ya era.

-Se portaron muy bien, comieron todas su puré de verduras y pescado y, hará como veinte minutos se quedaron dormidos –informó Alli cambiando de tema.

-Eso es estupendo. Será mejor que descansen les espera un largo viaje –hablo Emily pensativa. Desde que le habían dicho Fox el equipo al que sería trasladada no había parado de pensar en cómo sería, en si todo sería igual. _No será como antes, en cuanto se lo diga nada lo será _pensaba Emily.

-¿A qué hora coges el avión?

-A las 5 pm. Tengo que ir mañana al trabajo así que mejor ir hoy.

-Está bien. Yo me voy ya que tengo que ir a recoger a Oliver a casa de mi hermana. –dijo Alli levantándose del sofá. Emily también se levantó.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto –habló la morena antes de abrazar a su amiga.

-Sí, yo también. En cuanto pueda me paso por Washington –comentó Alli una vez se separaron.

-Cuanto antes mejor y sino para su cumpleaños, no puedes faltar.

-Entendido, no me perdería su primer cumpleaños por nada del mundo –dijo Alli mientras ambas se dirigían hacia la puerta de salida.

-Ve con Oliver y Chris, seguro que a los mellizos les encantará veros a todos. –comunicó Emily ya con la puerta abierta.

-Claro. Hasta pronto –se despidió Alli antes de dirigirse hacia su coche.

-Hasta pronto.

Emily cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de sus hijos, comprobó que dormían tranquilamente y se dispuso a terminar de preparar lo que se llevaría esa misma tarde.

Camino a un futuro incierto y cercano se dirigía Emily junto a sus dos pequeños hijos en un avión surcando los cielos, estos se encontraba en el apogeo de su atardecer mientras aquello sucedía. Emily intercambiaba su mirada entre sus pequeños hijos que dormían plácidamente y el cielo que estaba a solo una hora de proximidad de Washington, _ya no hay vuelta atrás _pensaba ella mientras tanto y recordaba algunos momentos que la llevaron a aquél avión.

Eran las 8. 20 pm cuando Emily llegaba a su nuevo hogar junto con sus mellizos, lloviznaba un poco, cosa extraña para ser agosto. En la puerta de la casa que Emily había adquirido esperaba una mujer de unos 50 años con una carpeta entre sus manos. Emily salió de su coche y metió a sus hijos, que se encontraban despiertos, en su sillita. Después cerró el coche con el mando a distancia y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba la señora.

-¿Señorita Prentiss? –preguntó la mujer.

-Sí.

-Bien. Yo soy Anne Hudson, de la agencia inmobiliaria. –se presentó la mujer. A continuación Anne se giró y metió una llave en la cerradura, la giró y abrió la puerta.

-Adelante, firmemos los papeles para que esta casa pase a ser oficialmente suya –comentó Anne a Emily.

Ambas junto con los mellizos se adentraron en la casa. Los mellizos al entrar miraban hacia todos lados con ojos curiosos, ese iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Emily, al igual que sus dos pequeños hijos, también miraba el interior de su casa, ella la había visto en fotografías por internet en la página web de una inmobiliaria pero no se comparaba en nada a las fotos. La casa era más grande y más bonita de lo que se había imaginado a partir de las fotografías, era de un estilo moderno, espaciosa y, según la web, tenía cuatro habitaciones. En principio eran bastantes pero cuando los mellizos crecieran tendrían cada uno una habitación. Anne le indicaba a Emily los lugares por los que pasaban desde que entraron en la casa hasta la cocina donde firmarían los papeles. La cocina era espaciosa, de color verde y blanco y era contigua a una sala que tenía una televisión de pantalla plana situada en un mueble de color blanco y negro que hacia juego con el sofá de tres plazas del mismo color.

-Aquí mismo nos vale –comentó Anne dejando los papeles en una amplía mesa verde de unos tres metros de largo con cuatro taburetes blancos situados en a lo largo.

-Donde firmo –dijo Emily cogiendo el bolígrafo que le ofrecía la mujer.

-En donde están los puntos suspensivos –informo señalando Anne.

Emily firmo sobre los puntos de las páginas que Anne le señaló. Una vez terminó le devolvió el bolígrafo a la mujer.

-Bienvenida a su nueva casa, Señorita Prentiss –anunció Anne con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Después de estar los papeles firmados y que la casa hubiese pasado a ser de Emily la agente inmobiliaria se despidió y se fue.

-Bueno. Menos mal que compramos algo de cenar antes de venir. –comentó Emily sabiendo que no habría nada en la nevera.

-Vengo ahora no os mováis –dijo Emily a sus hijos a pesar de que sabía que no se moverían. Dejando a sus hijos en la cocina, salió de la casa hacia su coche con las llaves que la mujer le había dado. Una vez en el coche cogió una maleta mediana, una bolsa que se colgó en el hombro y una bolsa con la comida que compró antes de ir a la casa. Cargando con aquello se dirigió hacia su nuevo hogar para dar de cenar a sus hijos y darles un relajante baño antes de meterlos en la cama.

En el horizonte se vislumbraba un sol brillante como el que Emily no había visto en mucho tiempo, los rayos del sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de ella con fuerza despertándola. Emily se levantó de la cama dejando a sus hijos dormir con almohadas rodeándolos para que no se cayeran de la cama. Hasta aquella misma tarde las cunas junto con las cosas que tenía en su anterior casa de Londres llegarían, por tanto los mellizos tuvieron que dormir con ella. Se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar café y el desayuno de sus hijos antes de que una vieja amiga suya, quien no sabía de la existencia de ellos hasta que Emily se lo comentó la semana anterior por Skype, llegase para cuidar de los mellizos mientras ella iba a Quantico.

Las puertas del ascensor de las oficinas de la UAC se abrieron dando paso a una Emily pensativa y nerviosa. Ella veía como muchos agentes con los que había convivido durante años iban de un lado a otro y, otros estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Se fijó en que en al final de la sala, próxima a la rampa que subía hacia los despachos de los agentes de más rango y donde se encontraba la mesa que durante años había ocupado, cuatro personas conversaban animadas. Entre aquellas personas había dos chicas rubias, una de ellas con ropa llamativa de colores y otra con ropa más formal, ambas tenían unos 35 años. Se encontraban de pie al lado de un escritorio sobre el que estaba sentado un hombre de casi 40 años de tez morena y, un chico de unos 30 años con el pelo castaño, corto y un poco despeinado sentado en la silla del mencionado escritorio. Emily los reconoció como sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, amigos, familia.

-Emily –pronunció anonadado y con los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia el ascensor el chico joven sentado en la silla.

-¿Qué dices Spence? –preguntó confusa la que vestía con ropa más formal mirando preocupada a su amigo quien había interrumpido la conversación. Al ver que este no contestaba siguió la mirada de su amigo hasta donde se encontraba Emily. Al verla dirigirse hacia ellos mirándolos se quedó en el mismo estado que Spencer.

-¿JJ…? –cuestiono el chico fuerte y de tez morena ceñudo a la rubia. El moreno siguió la mirada de sus compañeros, al igual que hizo la rubia de ropa llamativa, para al igual que ellos quedarse inmóviles mirando hacia Emily.

-Emily -susurro Hotch, este la miraba desde la puerta de su despacho, parecía que estuviese viendo un fantasma, algo imposible de ver, tal era su conmoción que la carpeta que tenía sujeta en sus manos casi se le cae al suelo. Él sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad sorprendente, como si esté reconociese y se alegrase de ver a aquella persona, su cuerpo sentía una leve cosquilleo en todo él.

-Hola chicos –saludo Emily sonriente cuando se acercó a sus cuatro amigos.

-Emily. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron sorprendidos los cuatro a la vez. Emily rio ante esto.

-¿Los mellizos están bien? –preguntó JJ preocupada.

-Sí, perfectamente –respondió ella.

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí? –curioseó García.

-Oh. Bueno, eso os lo diré luego, ahora tengo que ir con Strauss –comentó Emily sonriente a sus amigos.

-¿Strauss? ¿Para qué…? Espera un momento vas a… -comenzó a decir Spence analizándolo todo y sacando conjeturas como solía hacer.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Emily sonriendo a su amigo antes de dirigirse hacia el despacho de Strauss. Antes de llamar a la puerta de la jefa de sección miro hacia él lugar por el que había ido hasta allí y vio como Hotch, al que no había visto cuando se dirigió hacia la rampa por ir perdida en sus pensamientos la miraba desde la puerta del despacho de este. Emily sintió su cuerpo temblar y su corazón latir fuertemente, sintió una sonrisa se formaba involuntariamente en su rostros. Ambas miradas se conectaron como habían hecho muchas veces antes, ambos sentían lo mismo que habían sentido casi dos años atrás. Emily estaba asustada, pensaba que había apartado sus sentimientos, que los había apartado tan lejos que los había olvidado. Al parecer no era así, al contrarió, habían aumentado de tal forma que la asustaban. Aquel hombre era el padre de sus dos hermosos mellizos, la persona a la que quería más que como se quiere a un amigo, la persona de la que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada. _Como pensé que sería capaz de olvidarlo_ pensaba.

Hotch no podía evitar mirarla _ha vuelto, está de vuelta, ¿por qué habrá vuelto? _se decía. Emily llevaba su moreno cabello suelto y sin flequillo. Vestía un pantalón negro con una chaqueta a juego, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, en realidad iba como siempre pero había algo que la hacía ver diferente, algo que le estaba obligando a moverse hacia adelante levemente, como si de una fuerza se tratase.

-Agente Prentiss.

Emily giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, hacia el lugar del que provenía aquella voz de mujer, y vio a la jefa de sección Erin Strauss con su mano izquierda apoyada en el pomo de la puerta que acababa de abrir, detrás de ella se veía su despacho. Hotch al ver a Strauss en la puerta, se paró mirando a Emily.

-Señora.

-¿Pensaba entrar? –preguntó Strauss sabiendo la respuesta dado que había acordado con el subdirector Fox reunirse con Emily aquella misma mañana. Strauss al ver por la ventana de su despacho que Emily no entraba decidió salir a ver qué ocurría.

-Sí, señora.

-Adelante entonces –dijo Strauss apartándose de la puerta para dar espacio a Emily para que pasase. Emily antes de entrar lanzó una mirada furtiva a Hotch quien seguía en la misma posición. Strauss cerró la puerta tras Emily y se dirigió hacia su silla, antes de sentarse pidió a Emily que hiciera lo mismo.

-Me alegra verla Agente Prentiss, pero hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué ha decidido dejar un puesto de alto cargo en la sucursal de la Interpol en Londres por un puesto de menor rango en la UAC? –preguntó Strauss firme y confusa.

-Por varios motivos señora pero mayormente porque añoraba Washington.

-Bien. Tengo que reunirme con el Director, pero en cuanto termine me reuniré con usted y el Agente Hotchner –comentó Strauss. Emily achicó los ojos, sabía que Hotch tenía la última palabra dado que sería su supervisor, tenía miedo de que pasase algo parecido a cuando llego a la UAC, que Hotch no estuviese muy seguro de su reclutamiento. No solo temía aquello pero en aquel momento era su principal temor.

-Entendido.

-Si eso vaya a reunirse con sus antiguo compañeros, en unos momentos estaré con usted –informó Strauss.

-Gracias señora. –dijo Emily levantándose y dándole la mano a su antigua y nueva Jefa. Una vez fuera del despacho, Emily se dirigió hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con sus amigos que se encontraban donde antes. Ella pensaba en varias cosas cuando notó su cuerpo chocar con el de otra persona, el cuerpo de esta persona era más alto que el de ella y estaba duro.

_**Minutos antes**_

_449 días, ha vuelto después de 449 días y, más guapa que nunca, parece que Londres le ha sentado bien _pensaba Hotch sentado en su despacho. _¿Habrá vuelto para quedarse? ¿Querrá volver al equipo? _se preguntaba_. No, eso es imposible, tiene un gran empleo en Londres y aquí nada ha cambiado todo sigue igual a cuando se fue _se decía. Hotch aun sentía esa corriente que había sentido cuando la vio.

-¿Era esa Emily? –preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta sacando a Hotch de sus pensamientos.

-Así es –contestó Hotch mirando hacia Rossi.

-¿Sabes a qué ha venido?

-No lo sé –respondió Hotch mirando hacia su escritorio y viendo la carpeta que tenía en las manos cuando vio a Emily, al ver la carpeta recordó lo que iba a hacer antes y que aun no había hecho.

-¿Piensas preguntarle? –curioseó Rossi viendo como Hotch se levantaba de su asiento.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, hablamos luego –dijo Hotch. Rossi después de oír esto salió del despacho, segundos después Hotch hizo lo mismo.

Este último tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza por lo que no iba concentrado en su camino cuando chocó contra alguien, al chocar reconoció ese olor que siempre le había gustado.

-Emily…


End file.
